Restrained Desire
by Cervella
Summary: He was a hunter and she was his prey. Oneshot.


Hello Psycho-Pass addicts and welcome to my story :D I apologize in advance if the characters are not like those in the anime, but it's hard to grasp them since it's only 15 episodes till now :c Oh and I do get confused on whether to use their surname or name, so I'm going with what feels right. Anyhow, read and hopefully enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this amazing show. If they'd like to give me the rights though, I wouldn't mind ^^

* * *

**Restrained Desire**

* * *

Helplessly glancing at her mirror, Akane Tsunemori was about to smash her clothing device on the hard parquet floor. A rare action to see from the usually composed woman. After two hours of trying every piece of clothing she possessed, frustration and panic rose in her chest.

"You should hurry up, the annual founding party you're attending will start soon," Candy chimed and floated around her head like a pink balloon. "Please be aware that if you consume alcohol it might affect your hue. Also, the stress level on a party is likely to increase when people loose control. Be careful, Akane."

"I know, I know. My main problem is still that I just can't find a suiting dress," Akane whined depressed and shook her head. "What do you wear to a party at your working place? I've never been on one before. Should I go for casual or fancy?"

She glared at the inanimate object in her hand as if it was made by the devil himself and muttered a few curses. If she only could wear her black suit, but she knew that nobody would come in their working attire and it would be awkward if she did. That was not the real problem though. Her problem was that a certain black-haired man would be there, not that she wanted to impress him, but she didn't want to look bad either.

Okay, that was a lie. She kinda wanted to look good for him. Still, Shion and Yayoi would look ten times more feminine than her anyway, but that didn't mean she wouldn't put effort into it. Akane had always been the more practical and natural woman in comparison to her friends. Barely any make-up and rather moderate clothes.

"What do you think about this, Candy?"

Akane twirled around in front of the mirror. The baby-blue silk felt good on her skin and the layers of fabric fell down smoothly like a waterfall. She was worried about the neckline though and fumbled with her bra nervously. Was it too revealing? It reminded her of Yuki who actually bought it for her, saying she should dress like a woman in order to attract men.

"Oh, it just looks perfect and goes along nicely with your hair," the pink jellifish yelled excitedly in its high-pitched voice. "You should wear dresses like that more often and maybe you'll get a boyfriend, too."

"You think so?" Akane blushed at the compliment while packing her stuff into a black leather bag. "I'll be off now. Thanks a lot Candy."

* * *

She was late. Running through the corridors, the brunette tried to find the entrance to the hall were the celebration was held. It was a special day since every unit would be present to celebrate the founding day of the Public Safety Bureau. Akane checked her watch and grimaced when she saw the ten missed calls from Inspector Ginoza. Annoying guy.

For a moment, she forgot to watch her path and collided with something … or someone.

"Ouch! Akane-chan, you're getting clumsier everyday!" A head with spiky orange hair popped up in her vision and he offered her a hand to hoist her up. "Did you get lost? Gino-san was about to send a search party for you."

"I'm sorry, Kagari!" She sighed exasperated and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I had trouble finding the right dress and I forgot the number of the room."

"Don't worry about it," the cheeky male replied while giving her a once over and whistled in approval. "Wow! You look even more like a 'cutie' when you wear a dress."

"T-thanks."

"Come on, let's go to the party. I wanna have a drink with you and this time, you'll get drunk for sure!" He grinned broadly, before he turned around and winked at her. "Besides, Gino-san wasn't the only one worrying … Ko was edgy as well. He didn't even talk at all. Such a bore, seriously."

"Don't tease me. He was probably grumpy because he was forced to attend ," she suggested, internally admiring Kougami's determination to find criminals. Although deep down, she wished it was because she wasn't there. "He is always so concerned about his cases."

Akane saw that he was about to argue, but his words were cut short when they entered the fancy hall. It was bustling with people in evening dresses she had never seen before; probably from other units.

On one side was a huge buffet loaded with various kinds of food she'd never seen before. It made her mouth water and reminded her that she forgot to grab a bite earlier. Lights flashed across the dance floor, illuminating the dancing shapes of people and the electronic music was so loud that it made her stomach tingle. She even recognized the song that played, it was called 'Years' by Alesso and Matthew Koma.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she realized that she wasn't over-dressed and pretty much fit in with everyone.

"I'd have never thought that police people would party like that," she tried to yell over the music into her companions ear. "It's unexpected."

"Well, even all the stuck-up higher ranks need to relax from time to time." He shrugged, amused by her perplexed expression. Kagari laced her arm with his and lead her to a secluded table in a corner of the hall. The amount of people thinned the closer they got to their destination and soon she saw why that place was avoided...

She suppressed the urge to cry in another rush of embarrassment at the scene in front of her.

The old-man Masaoka was guffawing while waving with two bottles of whiskey at the same time; the way Yayoi leaned away from him with her book indicated how much alcohol he must have consumed. A tipsy Shion tried to flirt Ginoza who was shouting at all of them to keep their act together, latent criminal or not.

Her brown eyes searched for one man in particular. She found him sitting on a small sofa, watching the scene with indifference evident on his face, before lighting another cigarette. In reality, Kougami was probably amused that they caused trouble for his former partner. A smirk tugged at his lips when he noticed her knowing gaze and she cursed him for his good senses.

"Come on, Akane-chan, let's have some fun," Kagari cheered in a sing-song voice that made cold sweat form on her fore head. It felt like all eyes were on her and they looked like devils in disguise. Ignoring her protest, he shoved her on the sofa next to the black-haired devil before he took a seat himself.

"Relax, Inspector, we're not gonna eat you." Kougami reached for a glass, filling it to the brim with red wine and offered it to her. Shyly, she took the glass from his hands. When their fingers brushed against each other, she felt an electric current spread through her whole body.

_Are you in love with him?_

The words echoed in her mind, but she shook her head. No need to think about that now, he was too focused on his work anyway. Still, they way he was watching her recently was as if she was a case he had to solve and it made her uneasy. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the tension between them still remained.

"Akane, sweety? Wanna make love with me?" Shion giggled insanely and the brunette could barely make out her slurred words. Before she could politely decline though, the blonde collapsed in a fit of laughter and fell from her chair.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long evening.

* * *

"... and it makes me unbelievably proud to announce that since Sibyl build this facility the crime rate in all of Tokyo decreased rapidly. I thank you for your cooperation and good work in this year. That which needs to be done is carried out by those capable. Such is the grace bestowed upon mankind by Sibyl. There couldn't be a greater motto than ..."

Akane yawned widely, her vision was blurry and she could barely recognize the face of the white-haired woman at the podium. She wasn't the only one who wasn't listening. Most of her colleges were already passed out or in the same state of mind. At this point, she didn't even care that her head rested on Kougami's shoulder and he had an arm draped over her shoulder.

"Is it always like that?" She asked the man next to her quietly, concern evident in her voice. "I mean that everyone else is avoiding you..."

"Sure. For all they now, we're the black sheep of the MWPSB. The outlaws of society they usually chase," Kougami replied with a scowl on his face. "We only attend this party because we have to, but it's not like I care how the other Units think about us."

"You can compare it to a normal illness. People will avoid coming close to you because they are afraid to catch it too," Mazaoka explained with his usual teaching tone. "It's a natural instinct to behave like this, so don't blame them. I don't know what I would do in their place, but it's still just a basic rule of our society."

She dropped her head at his words.

"Hey, Miss Inspector, don't worry about us," Kougami smiled a crooked smile and ruffled her hair. "Like I said, we don't care at all."

She blushed like a cherry tomato and he looked at her weirdly.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Curious blue eyes searcher for an answer in her expression.

Instead of returning his gaze, she turned to watch Shion who was about to strip in front of a group of officers, but was held back by a furious Ginoza who was muttering something about his job was like being a nanny for retards. Akane thought that it was closer to the truth than it should be and felt a wave of empathy for her superior. Maybe she should try to help him more in the future.

"Yadda yadda yadda! That old woman talks too much for my taste," Kagari commented on the speech and gulped another shot of tequila down his throat. He grabbed his video game and started to play at full speed. "The system is fucked up and she keeps talking like everything is great. I hate people like her, but job is job."

"Shut up! She's your boss, do you want to get back into your cell?" A vein popped on Yayoi's head and she whacked him with her book.

"Ouch!" he yelped and rubbed the back of his head. "Gino-san! She hit me, do something!"

Kougami kept silent the whole time, but looked strangely content. He seemed normal and Akane was surprised that the alcohol didn't have the slightest effect on him even though he drank a lot more than her. Curiously, Akane lifted her head from his shoulder to get a better look on his face and poked his cheek. No reaction. He didn't even comment on her dress at all. She pouted when he ignored her and looked back at the quarreling Enforcers.

"Hey! Stop the damn speech! We want the music back!" Shion yelled over to the Dj and mysteriously enough, the music came back. The analyst must be a magician.

"Gino-san! She hit me again! Help me!"

One deadly glare was enough to silence him and the rest of the group. Akane bet that she could hear a grasshopper when every one was seized with an icy stare. She didn't even do anything, but that was probably reason enough for her boss to be angry at her as well.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow when you've hopefully regained your senses," he muttered annoyed and adjusted his glasses on his nose. "Just try not to embarrass our Unit further, everybody is watching and it takes only a snap of a finger to put you back in your cells. By the way, Inspector Tsunemori, this will go into your file as well. I expect you want to keep your job, so behave respectively."

"Yes, sir." She tried to compose herself and saluted. Being in the state she was though, she accidentally hit her head which resulted in a round of laughter and one face palm from her boss.

"I think I need some fresh air." Carefully, Akane stood up from her comfortable position and stretched her stiff arm. Fresh air always helped her clear her mind and it did wonders when she drank too much. Besides, sitting besides the former inspector the whole time began to feel awkward.

* * *

On the familiar balcony, you could still hear the muffled music from the escalating party, but Akane didn't pay any attention to it because she was awed by the sight in front of her. She'd never really seen the city at night from so high up and was amazed by the small stars which twinkled above the sky scrapers. It was as if she was watching a city of ants. Her lungs filled with fresh air and felt her dizziness decreased minute by minute.

"Feeling better?" A smooth, masculine voice came from behind her.

"Yes, I do. I have been nervous because it was the first party I've ever been at, but it was fun," she paused and then laughed. "And I found out that I'm not as immune to alcohol as I thought."

"I think you handled it well. At least you didn't try to strip in front of everyone, although that would have quite the sight," Kougami said and stepped closer to her. She took a step back. He seized her with his infamous, calculating stare."Why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"Because Akari suggested that I'm in love with you and the other way around." Oh my god, why did she have to be so honest? That stupid Akari, he planted weird ideas in her head. Her Crime Coefficient would suffer, if this continues. "But you're only interested in cases, so it won't happen anyway."

"And actually, you're afraid it could happen?" he asked curiously and stepped closer again.

"N-no," she shuttered and took another step back. "I just think we are dangerously close to mix work and private life again...that's all."

"I don't mind," he whispered seriously and took another step forward. "Stop worrying about everything."

Akane sucked in a breath when she felt a wall pressing against her back. His arms trapped her, preventing her from running away. Damn it. She had nowhere to go. No way to escape from him. The Enforcer smirked smugly when he watched her process the new information and her obvious anger about it. He looked far too pleased for her taste.

He leaned in, so that the space between them was almost non-existent.

"You're insane," she muttered, irritated that her heart was racing as if she'd run a thousand miles.

"After all, I am a latent criminal. What did you expect, Miss Inspector?" He chuckled quietly, leaning his forehead against hers. Shuddering at the way he pronounced her title, Akane felt heat pool in her lower regions. Internally, she promised to cut down the drinking for a while.

She blushed. Out of anger or embarrassment or an insane mixture of all the above? Akane didn't know anymore. All that could register in her brain was how his soft hair tickled her cheek when he moved even closer to her. How his nose brushed against her sensitive skin, drawing patterns from her neck up to her ear. Involuntarily, she shivered again when his lips brushed against her earlobe.

"N-not t-t-this ... Kougami-san? I think we should stop this, e-everybody needs o-our h-help."

"Don't worry, they passed out earlier. Besides do you think a hunter will let go of his prey?"

Oh for the love of... Akane inhaled some air to support keeping her sanity, but couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped her lips when she felt his lips brush against her ear with every word.

"By the way, you should wear dresses more often." Smiling a rare smile, Kougami stroked her face affectionately until his finger came in contact with her lush, pink lips. If her heart tried to jump out of her chest before, it was about to kill her now.

Her eyelids fluttered close as she felt his arms circle around her waist almost possessively, pushing her against his body. His rough lips molded against hers passionately and she felt an exciting feeling curse through her belly that she never felt before. His lips might look rough, but they were surprisingly soft and tasted like his favorite cigarettes. Akane didn't care though, it suited him.

She reached her hands up to grasp his spiky, black hair and pulled his face closer to hers. It felt so incredibly good. Addicting. Intoxicating. He nibbled at her bottom lip, demanding entrance and she complied without resistance. Sighing in pleasure, he explored her mouth greedily while his strong hands traveled across her curves.

Through the silk of her dress, she could feel his muscles flex with every movement he made. Kougami pressed her up against the wall again, one knee between her legs. His fingertips trailed along her thigh before gripping it tightly, pulling her leg up. Akane moaned into his mouth. She had waited for this to happen what felt like an eternity and from the looks of it, he must have felt the same.

Unwillingly, he released his hold on her to catch his breath, but was surprised when she pulled at the hem of his shirt to bring his face closer.

"How daring, Miss Inspector..." he panted huskily and a small grin tugged at his lips. She looked positively perfect. Her brown hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, eyes clouded and red lips swollen from their make-out session.

He bent down and pecked her cheek once, before pressing his lips against hers again. A sudden flash of light brought both of them back to reality. Two shocked faces looked at their intruder who just stood there smirking in satisfaction.

"My oh my, what a lovely couple. I bet Gino-san will be very happy about the picture I'm going to send him," Kagari snickered evilly and waved his cellphone in front of them.

"What do you want?" Kougami growled and stood protectively in front of a panicked Akane. Hell would break loose, if her boss would not only find out that she didn't follow his advice to stay away from Enforcers, but that she was practically now...together?...with one of them. Was a relationship between them even allowed? Her life was over.

"You are going to be my slaves for a week and do my work," the brown-haired devil grinned. "Oh and Akane-chan? I want you to take me where I wanna go...since I can't go anywhere without an inspector."

"Sure, whatever you want!"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone then!" Akari smiled brilliantly, already fishing his video game out of his pocket. Before he left, he narrowed his eyes at his college once more. "Don't harass her too much, go get a room before somebody else sees you. It's kinda creepy."

Blushing furiously, Akane leaned her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder. Sure, she had to be the slave of a maniac for a week...but in a way she didn't mind since he sort of brought Kougami and her together. Besides, she doubted that he'd send the picture to her boss since Akari wouldn't want to live only under the rule of the strict man.

When a pair of arms embraced her from behind, she pushed her worries away and leaned back with a smile. Akane had always seen him as a hunter and the criminals were his prey. This time though, she was the prey and she didn't mind at all.

**The End**

* * *

So? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me in a review, please :D I just can't wait for the next episode to air...it's still a long time until Thursday. Okay I should stop my rambling! Have a nice day :D


End file.
